Soul Crushed
by SlyTiger
Summary: Preview to a new story I'm thinking of. It's a soulmate AU between the lovely OC Elaine Silver and Roronoa Zoro. They don't share what is known as a soul mark, but they feel a supernatural connection, one unlike Elaine shared with her actual Soulmate Duval.


**Another one of my lovely brain childs. I cant seem to stick with one story. Too many ideas flowing out of me at once. I OWN NOTHING.**

This feeling, this rush, one that is breathtaking and full of adrenaline. The hint of an unknown emotion buried deep behind the heart race. Sweet exhilaration, dry mouth, and the hitch of a person's breath. Time stood still, the world passed by as two souls connected on a much deeper level than either of them have ever experienced. The moment these two individuals eyes locked, neither could look away. These two strangers felt compelled to meet, to speak to each other. Too bad the young women was being led away by her destined soulmate and not the man she shared this once in a lifetime moment.

She was at a party, one she was dragged to she might add. The young women wanted to be anywhere but there. Elaine Silver, the young women, met her so called soulmate days earlier while she was out with a few friends. Her soul mark began to burn and the next thing she knew she was face to face with a man she'd never met.

Everyone in this world has a soul mark. Each pair of marks are unique to each duo. Soul marks are beautiful, permanent birth blemishes adorned on the bodies of all humans on this planet. Society has evolved around these precious marks, dramas, movies, love between strangers. When a person meets their soulmate for the first time, their marks begin to burn and they "blackout". Their body moves unconsciously until they are standing in front of their other half, someone with the same mark as you.

Anyhow that's how Elaine met the most obnoxious man to ever exist. The shared marks on their bodies told them they were meant to be but Elaine entire being was telling her otherwise. She felt something was off. Everyone she's ever met and all the people on TV say it's this wonderful feeling, like nothing you've ever felt before.

That's not what she felt. When she stared at his face she only felt repulsed. There was nothing magical about that weird smile and contorted face in what she can only assume was an attempt to wink.

"My soulmate! Why hello there sweetheart!" Another wink, "The names Duval Iron my dear."

She couldn't speak, she was paralyzed. This was not how she imagined her meeting to go. In fact, she was horrified, even more so when her so called friends began to clap and cheer. People around stopped and cheered as well, sending words of praise to the new happy couple. Silence zeroed in on her, all the noise disappeared and all she could focus on was the sound of her heartbeat. This Duval Iron was speaking to her, saying things to her, but his voice was ignored.

The world came back to Elaine when one of her friends shook her to grab her attention.

"You hear that Elaine? Your soulmate invited you to his birthday party! We're invited too! Isn't that exciting? I know this is all new and wonderful but pay attention now girl!" Elaine didn't even get a single word into the conversation as her 'friends' answered yes for her.

And that's where she met him. This handsome fellow slouching against the wall with a beer in his hand, hair slightly disheveled and clothes unkempt. Yawning lazily as he opened his eye. Nothing like her so-called soulmate Duval, pretentious, flirtatious, and formal.

His one golden eyee locked with hers and an other-worldly sensation flooded her system. Elaine could not look away, she wanted to stop, to introduce herself to him, but her feet kept moving. Duval was dragging her away to some unknown corner of Duval's house. Before Elaine was torn away, she saw this ruffian of a man get up and begin to walk towards her, only for him to be stopped by another person, a small child with a large pink hat bouncing up at his feet.

 **This is just a preview of a concept I'm thinking of and hoping to work on more along with whatever else I come up with. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
